ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
MassTass 10 Season 2 episode 1: A New Day
1 year has passed since the huge battle at the main city. Once it had passed, crime begun to lessen. The Ultimatrix, that had now evolved into a new Omnitrix, had started to become more of a boring component rather than an awesome gadget. Since Aggregor was gone nobody dared fight against MassTass which suprisingly had its cons. MassTass was at a cafe drinking a milkshake while looking at his Omnitrix aliens. He liked to do this when he was bored. The waitress came up to him. Attendant: "Would you care for seconds? MassTass: "No thanks, I'm full." Mass tried to look on the bright side of things, the fact that this part of the world was safe from harm, but he knew that this was not what he wanted. Mass wanted to be able to use his Omnitrix, transform into aliens and kick butt. He wondered, could it stay peaceful forever? Boy was he wrong. Suddenly three figures in dark coats and masks burst in with guns. Mass quickly hid behind a chair. One of the figures walked up to the shop keeper, blaster drawn. Figure#1: "You, tell me were MassTass is. I know he's here. We've been watching him. I have a special message... just..for.. him." Attendant: "Sorry, no MassTass's here." Figure#1: "Aw, too bad." The cloaked man pointed his blaster at the attendant. Attendant: "Please, there is no need for this..." MassTass: "Gotta think fast." (activates Omnitrix, turns it and presses down) A bright flash appeared and the chair Mass was behind flew into the air. Magnitude: " Aw great, now I get a new guy!" The mysterious men turn around. Figure#1: "Hey you! Tell me were Tass went. Magnitude: "Dude, your kinda looking right at him." Figure#1: "Ohhhhh... GET HIM!" Magnitude ran towards them and punched one of the mysterious figures. His hoodie fell off revealing... Crankler. A villain that MassTass had defeated after the final battle. The other two lifted their hoodies off to reveal Sharp Shooter and Qwerty who were also villains he defeated around that time. Magnitude: "What are guys doing here?" Qwerty attacked. Magnitude: (Presses Omnitrix) "NRG!" Qwerty slammed into NRG, knocking himself unconscious. Sharp Shooter pulled out a sniper, back flipped onto a table and aimed his weapon at NRG's grill plate. NRG fired his laser which hit Sharp Shooter and he flew out through the shop window. Crankler jumped onto NRG's back and begun punching his armor. NRG fell back and crushed Crankler, knocking him out. Mass turned to see the Shop Owner's shocked face staring at him. NRG: (To shop Keeper) "I'll pay for the..." Suddenly Sharp Shooter stood up outside and made a run for it. NRG: "XLR8 can catch this runaway loser (presses Omnitrix). " Water Hazard? Give me a break." Water Hazard chased Sharp Shooter into a back alleyway. Water Hazard: "No where to run!" Sharp Shooter spotted a sewer covering underneath in-front of him. It popped open and spiraled into the air. Sharp Shooter smiled and quickly slipped into the sewer. The cover then landed back on the hole. Water Hazard ran up to it, but then stopped. He realized that the others might escape. Water Hazard ran back to the cafe, but he was too late. The shop attendant was unconscious. Mass left and right. Water Hazard: "Time to close this case!" (Presses Omnitrix) Mass transformed into Wildmutt and began to sniff the area for their scent. He found it and began to follow it. The scent lead to a new sewer man-hole cover. Wildmutt climbed into the sewer and begun his search, but it had ended halfway down the ladder. Wildmutt transformed human. Mass looked around and then suddenly found a manhole cover on-top of the roof of the sewer. he opened it and climbed into the ceiling to find a relatively large pipe that stretched across the roof. Mass crawled through and eventually found himself in a large room filled with gadgets, like a secret hideout. It had computers, weapons, gadgets and much more. Mass jumped down into the hideout, but suddenly a loud siren rung. Computer: "WARNING, UNKNOWN PERSONAL DETECTED!" A scanner appeared out of the ground and scanned MassTass. Computer: "MASSTASS 10 LOCATED!" Mass started to climb back into the tunnel, but a hatch appeared and sealed it shut Computer: "DETONATION OF ROOM IN 10,9,8...." The last thing Mass saw was a computer screen that had a file called OPERATION:TASS. Computer: TRANSFERRING ALL FILES TO BASE." Then the room exploded. Big Chill emerged from the rubble as he had gone intangible and hovered out of the sewer and back onto the street. While on the way home he thought whatever that file plan was, it looked important to who ever was using it. And maybe dangerous for MassTass 10. Characters MassTass 10 Cafe Waitress Cafe Owner Crankler Sharp Shooter Qwerty Aliens Used Magnitude (Debut) NRG (first re-appearance) Water Hazard (first re-appearance) (accidental transformation, intended alien was XLR8) Wildmutt (first re-appearance) Big Chill (first re-appearance) Main Events it is learned that MassTass's Ultimatrix has reformed to a new Omnitrix sometime after last years battle Three new villains were introduced, although they had been previously encountered by MassTass offscreen. There is a plan called OPERATION: TASS. This is the first episode of the second seaon of MassTass 10 Category:Episodes